Naruto an Uchiha story
by vampire princess Ichigo Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke relives his past by seeing Sakura's dead grandparents and is there another Uchiha besides him and his brother? read the story and find out.


Chapter 1

The Uchiha Tragedy

Light streaming in through the young Uchiha's window, awakening Sasuke. He went down stairs to get some breakfast and head out the door. Just a couple minutes after he walked outside, Sasuke heard a voice. "Sasuke, Sasuke" said a girl's voice shouting for him. Out of nowhere, Sakura came hugging him in agony. "Sakura" Sasuke said puzzled. Sakura looked up at Sasuke with tears swarming her face. Sasuke knew something was really wrong, because usually when Sakura was sad and looked at his face she felt better, but not this time. "Sakura, what's wrong" Sasuke asked in a polite way, trying not to make it worse. Sakura was glad that Sasuke was paying attention. "Come Sasuke I'll show you what happened" so Sakura tugged Sasuke hoping he would follow, so he did. When Sakura and Sasuke got to her house, Sakura finally told him what happened. "Somebody killed my grandparents while me and my parents were out" Sakura sobbed. Sasuke saw the position of Sakura's grandparents and remembered that they were in the same position of his parent's when they were killed by Itachi. Suddenly, Sasuke saw darkness. A flash of light filled his head.

[Remembering the past. "Why is everybody laying in the streets at this hour" asked the younger Sasuke (8 years old). Then he noticed the blood underneath the bodies, and started running to the house on the very end, his house. The younger Sasuke opened the front doors to his house and yelled out "Mom, Dad, where are you". "Sasuke, don't come into the living room" said a voice. Sasuke looked at the living room door, reaching for it at the same time. "Sasuke don't come into the living room" the voice repeated, but more demanding. Sasuke opened the door and saw his parents lying dead on the floor. "W-w-what happened, what are you doing brother" Sasuke asked shocked, scared, and confused. Sasuke tried seeing the person who killed his parents, and he finally saw the person. Sasuke saw Itachi dripping in blood and his sword dripping as well. "What are you doing brother" Sasuke asked and stuttered shaking with fear. "Heh, you never do as your told Sasuke" Itachi laughed softly. Itachi brought his sword up cleaning it with a small cloth. Sasuke moved back one step slowly. "B-brother, why" Sasuke asked helplessly. The door slammed heavily behind him, making him step up a couple of feet. "Foolish little brother, I was merely testing my skills, as I thought our clan was weak and defenseless" Itachi said as if he didn't have a soul. Itachi stepped up a little bit. "But why, why did you kill our clan" Sasuke asked standing while frozen in fear. Itachi stepped up even more this time. Now Sasuke can barely breathe, let along stand. "Foolish little brother" Itachi repeated "If you want to kill me, despise me, hate me, and live a loathsome life, run, run, and cling desperately to life, and to hate me you will be miserable for the rest of your days" Itachi said trying to scare Sasuke enough for him to faint. Sasuke fell to the floor, crying so hard that he started to get Itachi to cry a little bit. Sasuke finally fell to the floor and fainted, still crying.

[In the present. Sasuke fell to the ground on his back, crying like Itachi did. Anbu who were investigating came to see what happened. Sasuke saw darkness and heard sounds fading. The last thing Sasuke heard before he fainted was Sakura saying "Sasuke, Sasuke" then heard nothing. While Sasuke was sleeping he was dreaming.

[In the past. "W-w-where am I" asked the younger Sasuke (8 years old). The younger Sasuke woke up in the hospital at the famous Konahoa Village (The Village Hidden in the Leaves). "You are in Konahoa" said a voice Sasuke has never heard before. All of a sudden, the Third Hokage appears. "You will be living here from now on" the Third Hokage said trying not to startle Sasuke. "Wait, what happened to my village" asked Sasuke worried. The Third Hokage sighed in disappointment. "I'm sorry boy, but, your village is being investigated and just may need to be closed off and as known as a memorial and memory" said the Third Hokage. Sasuke jumped out of bed and ran out the doors leading him outside, and ran until he got to his village. But there were also Jonin keeping an eye on him. Sasuke walked through the village looking at the chalk drawn where the bodies were. He started running to his house as fast as he could out of breath. Sasuke walked into the living room where his parents were killed. He dropped to the floor crying over the chalk and blood that lied there. Outside stood Itachi with his sword wanting to burn the place down. Sasuke walked back to Konahoa miserably. Then ran into a pink-haired girl crying in the streets. "Ow, huh who are you" Sasuke asked. The pink-haired girl looked up and saw Sasuke's face. She popped up and started to blush. "My name is Sakura Haruno" she said still blushing. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha" said Sasuke embarrassed, because he was careless. "I need to go" said Sasuke running trying to find the hospital. He finally found the hospital walked inside and found the Third Hokage. Sasuke talked to the Hokage and told him what happened. Sasuke was given money, shelter and food. Sasuke had gone to the academy for four years and finally became a genin. [In the present. Sasuke was taken to the hospital and cared for.


End file.
